He's a freak: work in progress
by Mia Reso
Summary: Will eventualy go with the raiting. Anyway sofar its just the real names of the guys beacuse im going to be using them in the fic. It centers around everyone calling Jeff a freak even when he changes his image...
1. Default Chapter

Realy dont ask why i did this other than the fact that its coing to be part of a fic that im going to  
be using the guys realy names and why I was at it I decided that I minds as well put the ones that  
im like totlay friends withs birthday. Its not like one of them are going to suddenly find this page  
and read all of it yah know.  
  
Anyway on with the show..   
  
  
Christoper Keith Irvine-Chris Jericho-November 9, 1970  
Adam Copeland-Edge-October 30, 1973   
Jay Reso-Christian-November 30, 1973(My cousin in realy life. I feal the kneed to stress that beacuse hes just so cuddley)  
Mathew Moore Hardy-September 23, 1974  
Jeffery Nero Hardy-August 13, 1977  
Patricia Stratigus-Trish Stratus   
Stephanie McMahon-Marie McMahon   
Glenn Jacobs-Kane.  
Monte 'Kip' Sopp-Billy Gunn   
Mark Calloway-Undertaker  
Jean-Paul LeVesque-Hunter Hurst Helmsley, Triple H  
Nora Greenwald- Molly Holly  
Amy Christine Dumas-Lita  
Scott Levey-Raven  
John Layfeild-Bradshaw.   
Ron Simmons-Faarooq   
Rob Szatskowskie-Rob Van Damn  
Victoria Wilson-Tori Wilson  
Lance Evers-Lance Storm  
Pete Gruner-Billy Kidman  
Matt Hyson-Spike Dudley  
Huricane Helms- Shane Gregory Helms  
Lisa Anne Winters-Victoria  
D-Von Hughes-D-Von Dudley  
Duane Johnson-Rocky Miavia, The Rock  
Salofo Fatuma-Rikishi  
Eduardo Guerrero-Eddie Guerrero  
David Heath-Gangrel  
William Robert Howard-Bob "Hardcore" Holly  
A.C. Connor-D'Lo Brown  
Micheal Bloom-Albert  
James Johnson-K-Kwik  
Joanie Laurer-Chyna  
Mark LeMonica - Bubba Ray Dudley  
Dustin Runnels - Goldust  
Terri Ann Boatwright Runnels - Terri Runnels  
Al Sarven - Avatar, The Sultan, Al Snow  
Charles Wright-The Godfather  
Tina Ferrani-Ivory  
Richard Morgan Fliehr-Ric Flair  
Sho Funaki-Funaki  
Michael Hickenbottom - Shawn Michaels  
Tom Laughlin - Tommy Dreamer  
Michael Lockwood-Crash Holly  
Michael Manna-Steven Richards  
Andrew Martin-Test  
Daren Matthews - William Regal  
Yoshohiro Tajiri - Tajiri  
Sean Waltman-1-2-3 kid X-Pac  
Jacqueline Moore-Jacqueline  
Charlene Moore-Jazz  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
like we care wheather or not we wanna play the damn game  
  
He's a freek. He's not extream, he's just a weird. 


	2. Stef's POV

Title:He's a Freek!  
Anthor:Mia Reso  
Date: December 14, 2002  
Raiting: For now PG but may moove up in raiting...  
Note: this whole story is going to take place in one night each chapther is probly ging to take place  
from different persons point of view...lastly endeng with Jeff...Hope you enjoy....Im wondering that if   
all of you would rather have real long chapters and updates like once a month or short chapters updated   
once or twice a week. Just review to tell me what you like... I would also like some sugestions on what  
kind of couples that you would like to see happen by the end of the night   
  
  
  
::Jeff's POV::  
  
Do all people have a problem with individulaism? I've tried to be the same and I dident like it.  
I decided to be myself and all I do is get criticized by it. And then I get a job that lets my   
individualism shine though and I still get criticized be everyone including my older brother.   
So I decided that on this day, the party that would celebrate the Christmas Hollidays throughout  
all the WWE, I Jeffery Nero Hardy will decide to be something that I have never done...Conform   
to society.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Christmas Party at the McMahon house  
  
  
::Stepahanie's POV::  
  
  
"I would like to thank eveyone for attending. Im Stephanie McMahon and I will be you host tonight  
along with my brother Shane McMahon" Steph said.  
  
She stood on a slightly raised platform from the main floor. She looked out over the crowd to  
see most of the Men and Women working for the WWE. Most noteably she saw someone she did not   
reconise at all. He was standing with his back to her as if he was only half listining.   
He had on a nice pair of black slacks with a dark blue silk shirt. His chin length blond  
hair was brushe back from his face and his face was freshly shaved. She wondered just who was..  
  
"As I was saying I hope that all of you enjoy the party and at nine p.m. we will be anouncing some  
awards. Enjoy." Stefanie steped from the stage looking for the mystery man only to find that he   
was no longer in the same spacehe was in before.  
  
She sighed,and begain to mingle amongs the groups of people. She stoped at the beconing of Paul who   
handed her a glass of champane and begaing to ask her questiosn about his new angle and why it had  
him eventualy entering a busneuss partnership whith Chris Jerk-O. Stef only half lisened as she nodded  
in the right palces and giggled in others. She sighed as Paul begain to drone on how Chris Irvin isnt   
a bad guy and that thir actualy friends but Tripple H as well as Paul hates the personality of Chris  
Jericho.  
  
As soon as politly posible Stephanie excused herself. She was on a mission to find the mystery man....   
  
  
  
Pleas review thir greatly appreacialted...^^i hope you like.... 


	3. Authors note

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf100  
{\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;}  
{\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;}  
\margl1440\margr1440\vieww9000\viewh9000\viewkind0  
\pard\tx1440\tx2880\tx4320\tx5760\tx7200\ql\qnatural  
  
\f0\fs24 \cf0 I was thinking about restarting this story but i kneed some help. Someone...anyone give me an idea of who i should use next. Beacuse truthly i dont know who to use. All i know is that steph has to be there in some form of fashion and jeff always does his little intro thingi. HELP ME PLEAS.....SOMEONE.\  
\  
Suguestions welcome\  
\  
~the always lovely\  
Mia Reso} 


End file.
